Rob Austin Racing
Rob Austin Racing, currently competing as Exocet Racing in 2014, are a British Touring Car Championship team.http://www.btcc.net/team/rob-austin-racing/ Current Season Rob Austin Racing are currently running a pair of Audi A4s in the championship, with team owner Rob Austin using 'Sherman' in Exocet Racing colours, while Hunter Abbott drives the second car in AlcoSense Breathalysers Racing colours. AlcoSense Breathalysers are seen as a seperate entry, but the team is run by RAR.http://www.btcc.net/team/alcosense-breathalysers-racing/ History RAR was formed in 2008, in order to allow Rob Austin to compete in the British GT Championship.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rob_Austin The team also entered the Ginetta G50 Cup (until 2009), Grand Prix Masters (2010) and the VW Cup (2012), while preparing to enter the BTCC in 2011. Dave Pinkney was originally signed to drive the recently completed Audi A4 in 2011, demonstrating the car at the first meeting of the year. However, other commitments meant Pinkney could not compete through the season, meaning Rob Austin took over driving duties for the year. He took the team's maiden podium finish at Rockingham, finishing second behind James Nash, as RAR and the A4 impressed in their debut seasons. Double Dip racing Sherman at Brands Hatch in 2012.]]For 2012, RAR ran two cars, having already tested and entered the car at the final two rounds of 2011. That said, the team did not have anyone to drive the second car, after Mark Hazell left the team after the first meeting (Hazell had not driven the car at all before he left). Will Bratt came to the team at Oulton Park, although a rebuild for Austin's car meant he could not enter. WIX Filters were signed as the team's major sponsor before the end of the year, meaning Austin's car was given a NASCAR-esque livery at the final meeting. 2013 saw a more concerted effort to run two cars, with the two Audi A4s entered at every round. Austin drove 'Sherman' (the name the team gave to his Audi since it was first entered due to its overall ability to sustain damage) for the full season in WIX Racing colours, while Will Bratt drove the second car in RAR colours. Bratt later left the team, with Exocet Racing coming in to take over title sponsorship (with WIX leaving to sponsor Ciceley Racing), and Jake Hill handed his BTCC debut at the final round. Austin, meanwhile had his best season, claiming his and the team's first victory (at Rockingham) as the two entries finished eighth and thirteenth respectively. driving 'Sherman' at the season opener in 2014.]] 2014 saw AlcoSense Breathalysers take over the sponsorship of the second car, while Hunter Abbott (who had driven with Austin in the British GT Championship), joined the BTCC team. 'Sherman', with Austin at the wheel, ran in Exocet Racing colours, while Abbott took on the AlcoSense car. Honours Rob Austin Racing are yet to take any major honours. Driver List Below is a list of all the drivers that have raced for . References Images *https://www.flickr.com/photos/ghand_39/8106385991/in/set-72157607457555755 - Austin 2012 *https://www.flickr.com/photos/ghand_39/13496550884/in/set-72157607457555755 - Austin 2014 Category:Teams Category:Current Teams